metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super Kihunter
Are Super/Fusion green KHs stronger than the blues? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont think so, but the red Kihunters from Norfair seen in Super are no doubt stronger than any other variant. If you want to mention something about their strength simply say that the blue ones are stronger than the normal/standard Kihunters seen in Fusion and Super. ( 18:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC)) :I was only comparing the blue and green in this instance. Nobody is trying to say anything, it is a question. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. But yeah, the green variants are weaker. Super Metroid kihunters take a few power beam shots, while the Fusion take a few wide beam shots. If i remember correctly, the Super Kihunters fall down after a large amount of plasma shot. (Latinlingo 00:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC)) ::I just don't get why the normal ones are blue and the tough ones are green now. It's so confusing. Extraxi 00:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Uh.. what? The normal ones are green. Dazuro 01:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :In Super the Kihunters are like a blue/green and then the ones that show up in the Wrecked Ship are like a gold and green. Maybe that's what Extraxi means? :S Great Mara 01:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well they've always been a bright green, but they're bluish-green in this, which seems to be his point (though I'm pretty sure the Supers are purple/blue). The normal ones are still more green than anything else, though. Just checked the screenshots and official art on their page to make sure it wasn't faulty memory again. I'd say the real question is why they grew an extra set of legs in this one. >_> Dazuro 01:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) cyrberneticly enhansed? It seems to me that their robotic, or at the least cyberneticly enhaned. I say this because of their coloring is a metallic blue and hot pink wings which dosn't seem natural, the wing shape which more liner, and the annoying mechanical beeps they make.Majora's Warth's [[User talk:Majora's Warth's Reincarnation|'Reinca']] 19:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I havent been able to replay Other M, but dont the normal Kihunters also do that beep noise? And the fact that these super kihunters replace all the normal kihunters at some point in the game mean that they are somewhat organic and not robotic. Their lifecycle began as a Zero, then molted into a Kihunter and finally became a Super Kihunter. I doubt an organic being can become robotic just like that.( 09:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) Well, 1. the normal Kihunters do not make the beeping sound, 2. if you go deep into the bioshpere you'll find regular Kihunters, 3. it nevers shows them transforming so no soild proof , 4. okay I admint competely robotic is a strech 5. if you overblast on a Kihunter with wings Samus rips them off :), sorry ADD, update; 6 your argument begs the question which makes it a fallacy which renders your argument null Majora's Warth's [[User talk:Majora's Warth's Reincarnation|'Reinca']] 21:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC)